Mirror, Mirror
by Windshale
Summary: Rated R for future chapters. Basically it's a .. wait why should i tell you- READ PLEASE!! READ!!!
1. Default Chapter

InuYasha is done by the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi. Anybody added to the cast is **heh** from my own brain. Note: I have just gotten into the Manga so bear with me! And this idea has been running in my head for weeks!

Stranger Things Have Happened.

By Windshale

            She sighed as she took the offered tea from her host's hands and took a sip. 'Damn those snotty professors and their "extra-extra credit".' She thought before placing the teacup on the table. Religion studies, Japanese, Japanese Art History were just a few of her classes at the Tokyo university that was willing to accept her from her grades. Her Religion Studies professor told her that in order to get her grade up in the class that maybe it would be best if she actually _Knew_ rather than _read_ what was said about Shinto and Buddhism in Japan before writing her thesis. And as extra credit she perhaps wants to write about living at a shrine for a week in a gaijin perspective. She wanted to tear the woman's heart and show her how black it was. She hated being referred to as a 'white American'. It made her feel so melting pot, even if she was adopted. Her father was a Puerto Rican American, and her mother was Japanese and that was how she saw herself.

            Now here she was at a shrine called Sunset, taking to the 'priest'. He seemed more interested in superstitious history and myth than actually being helpful. After a few hours, she had asked to have a drink of water and he asked the woman if she could bring some tea.  Enid noticed that it seemed like the grandfather and family were simply caretakers. She felt more like she was looking at a cheap peddler than a man of religion, let alone power. She herself studied something along the lines of new age. She couldn't explain it when she took the first step towards the shine, but something felt _queasy_ inside her and it still had not let her go.

            "I was wondering if..well that is." She adjusted her glasses while still trying to form out the proper sentence to ask after the woman had invited her to stay for dinner. "I have this report, sort of a challenge, from my professor to write about living and working at a shrine from my _alternative_ point of view." She took a breath. So far several shrines had given her the run around. She noticed their apprehensive faces and tried a different tactic. 

            "I'm not asking for payment, and I have a place and all. I just have to get this done. I don't mind working hard." The grandfather's eyes seem to change as his daughter leaned over to whisper to him. The old man nodded sagely and the woman smiled. 

            "You can learn here." The priest added,  "However we must warn you of a few things. First, my granddaughter goes in and out at odd hours and sometimes doesn't come home for days. This is normal. Second, I would feel that it would be in your best safety to stay way from the Bone Eaters Well."

            Enid clenched the rice bowl, her knuckles going white and the queasiness in her stomach went up twenty notches. The woman studied her, "Miss Enid, are you alright." 

Enid tried to knock out the feeling of nervousness out of her voice, "Y-You have a well called that?" The man nodded. "Yes, I'll tell you the history tomorrow. I expect you here early in the morning."

            "Thank you very much, sir. I appreciate it." She talked for a while with this family; they seemed to be hiding something more. Heh, that was not her problem, she would get her paper done and never even step foot on even the stairway again. She left the security of the house soon after desserts and walked towards the exit, the hard queasy felling still not leaving. A loud sliding sound came from her left and the sound of footfalls running to the house. She turned fast enough to see a young girl, looking very tired, walking into the house. Enid turned and kept walking; she had a long day tomorrow and desperately needed to speak to her father.

            Kagome took notice of the girl walking away from the shrine before running towards the house. She was in need of a bath and a hot meal before hitting the books and going to bed. She had three tests to do this week alone and desperately needed to get her grade up. Again Inuyasha had tried to keep her from going back and was rewarded with a mantra of 'Sit!'. She was getting very tired of having to fight with him, and having to say things she'd rather not. Why couldn't he just trust her that she would come back? Why did he always have to act like a jerk? Kagome just shook her head as she took off her shoes and went into the kitchen, and was greeted by her mother and grandpa talking excitedly about someone wanting to be 'apprenticed' to the shine. Which was sort of amusing being that grandpa didn't really understand anything more than history about the shrine. Kagome ate her late dinner, and headed upstairs to study late into the night.

            Enid walked up to the shine, and the queasiness intensified again as she headed towards the house. The mother, who offered her some breakfast, greeted her. Enid shook her head, not daring to eat much today. The grandfather met her at the shrine and she began some small chores around the shrine before he decided to show her the different types of amulets, wards, and even how to read fortunes. Enid could only shake her head as he explained how to read a persons fortune. She secretly decided to use her Tarot decks, and basic palm reading instead of just stick readings. That turned into a mini sensation when her first customer was left mystified but enlighten. The priest was surprised at her work; she seemed to draw people in by the end of the morning. He gave her a break and to join the family for lunch. As she walked back to the house, the large tree seemed to have caught her eye. The tree was so tall and grand; she just wanted to be under it. She turned to the plaque in front of the tree. She shifted her glasses to get rid of the glare. "God Tree?" She muttered to herself as she ducked under the ties around the tree. She tentively touched the tree; it's bark not as rough as it appeared. She moved her hand up and down and smiled upwards at it, noticing the paper wrapping around it. A ward of some sort she figured. Felling a bi childish and embarrassed, she indulged herself and leaned against the tree, reveling in its ancient energy.

            Kagome woke up with a start, imprints of paper on the side of her face and frowned. She got up and went to the bathroom, bathed and changed and was about to go to the shrine when someone caught her eye. Someone was leaning against the ancient tree, with their hands gently placed against the bark while they were standing, head arched back in some silent reflection. No one went neat the god tree, and Kagome suddenly wondered why. She rolled her eyes. 'Duh, as if it didn't have a history. But still I aught to tell them not to get near the tree.'

As she got closer to the tree, she noticed that the person was a girl too, an American and the way she way leaning against the tree reminded her of something or rather someone. "Inuyasha was leaning almost like that when he was sealed." She muttered before coughing loudly. The girl looked at her startled, her eyes a mix of greens. A blush rose to her face as she stepped away from the god tree.

            "Sorry." Enid felt so embarrassed as she stepped away from the tree and under the rope barrier. The queasiness had stopped as soon as she touched the tree, which had never happened in her entire life. She was enjoying it immensely, before the young girl interrupted her. She turned to look at the tree, "The God Tree has such a wonderful energy, and I just had to be near it." She smiled at the girl's confused face and offered her hand, "Hi, I'm Enid."  The young girl looked at her warily, before grasping the girl's hand. "Kagome."

            "You're the priest's granddaughter, right?" Enid smiled as she headed towards the house.

            "And you're the 'apprentice'." Kagome replied as her grandfather joined them back to the house. Enid couldn't help but widen her smile, "Don't take it too seriously, it's for my college thesis."

            "You're in COLLEGE?!" Kagome's voice couldn't conceal the astonishment. Enid laughed, a full and happy laugh as Kagome added, "How old are you?"

            "I'm twenty-three." Enid playfully lifted three fingers as Kagome's jaw dropped. "You look so.. Young!" Kagome was rewarded with a snort of laughter as they walked inside taking off their shoes and meeting everyone at the table. 

            "A blessing and a curse. Trust me." Enid grinned, but it soon faded at the sight of the food. It was not to say it didn't smell delicious or that she wasn't hungry, but the queasy feeling came back more forcefully than ever. The priest looked at her, as a green tinge colored over her. "You don't look so good, Enid. Why don't you go home?"

            "I really can't afford to sir." She began but Kagome's mom placed her hand on her shoulders.

            "If you don't feel good, then you shouldn't force yourself. Go home and get some rest." She turned to Kagome, "Kagome, dear, why don't you walk her home? I'd feel a lot better to know she actually got home safely." Kagome nodded eagerly. She needed to get out of the house for a while.

            Kagome walked with Enid quietly and noticed that the girl was in better spirits as soon as she was away from the shrine, which really irritated her for some reason. After they walked a ways, Kagome looked at her and asked, "Were you just looking for an excuse to get out of the shrine today?"

            Enid stopped where she was. 'Damnit!' she thought, 'I was hoping to talk to dad before anyone asked!'

****************** **************************** *************** ******

Yeah yeah, I know.. Just review and tell me what you think of it ok? 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Inuyasha =not mine. Ok? Then lets go!

Stranger Things Have Happened

Chapter 2

            Enid studied Kagome as the question rang in her head. Was she avoiding her duties? Why was the girl asking such a question? This was for her credit and she wanted to stuff this paper down her professor's thoat. She looked over her shoulder and noticed the park. Should she take the chance to explain? "Lets sit down somewhere in there. This might take awhile to explain."

            "Explain?" Kagome echoed as they walked into the park to find a spot to sit. Enid chose a place far off from the crowed areas and sat down underneath a tree. Kagome sat next to her. Enid's shoulder length hair had a multitude of colors in it; a splash of red auburn at the ends, some sort of golden color above that and at her roots a dark deep brown. Her glasses seemed to accent her eyes rather than frame or hide them, the light tint of tortoiseshell on the rims bringing out the copper in her eyes. And her skin had this bizarre tone that looked like a sheen.

            "I'm what's called olive toned." Enid confirmed, making Kagome jump." Tell me something Kagome, do you believe in energies? That every single thing has a vibrancy and energy all their own?"

Kagome wasn't expecting a question, especially that question. If someone had asked her that question years ago she would have laughed them off as some wacko. Now, well, she didn't tell anyone that she could see shikon shards, so if they have the ability to be seen, why couldn't everything else? 

She shrugged, "A little I suppose."

            Enid nodded. "Well, since for as long as I could remember I've always had this queasy feeling. I've been to specialists and quacks and no on could figure out why. I've tried every medicine known to man and it never goes away. For some reason your shrine seems to make this queasy feeling intensify, and that doesn't happen much."

            Kagome tried to follow, "Much?"

            "Well" Enid looked out trying not to sound like some weirdo, "It only seems to intensify in places of either strong energies or great spiritual imprints. Now hears the weird part.." Kagome leaned in closer to hear. "The first and only time that feeling stopped.. Was when I leaned against the God tree at you shrine."

 Kagome frowned, 'How weird.' She thought as Enid up righted herself, "Well my home isn't far from here, and I'm expecting a call.." The dark haired girl nodded, "I'll be on my way home then. Are you going to the shrine again tomorrow?"

Enid nodded, "Have to. That damn bitch won't get off my case until I finish that thesis."

* * * * * * * 

Enid sighed as she laid her pack on her tiny couch, and looked around. The place was small, but convenient to school and now to the shrine. She walked over to her fridge and sighed, she forgot to go shopping. All she had were a few cups of ramen. She grudgingly pulled out one that had shrimp. "Ugh! 'I've had to much of this stuff, I think I'll be sick if I have to take much more of this stuff." She growled to no one in particular, save the beta in its tank. She boiled up the water and poured it into the cup. She was about to partake before the phone rang. In two quick strides she reached the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hi there honey! How's Japan?" The warm male voice on the other end calmed all her nerves.

"It's still an island. How are you dad?" She walked over to the couch and lied down.

"Oh fine. The project is almost finished? How are you?" Enid bit her lip.

"Actually I really need to hear the truth dad." 

"Truth? About what honey." The voice sounded worried, and she couldn't blame him. She had a feeling he had been dreading this since her mother died.

"Tell me about the day you found me." Enid couldn't stop the wavering in her voice as a long silence filled the line.

"Alright honey." Her father, resigned, sighed loudly. She heard the sound of the old couch squeaking as he sat down. "It was in my final year of tour, when our last stop was Japan. I had made sure that it was our last stop, so I could pick up your mother…"

      Enid listened to the story, amazed at what she heard, about her just being abandoned in a shrine, of how no one was around, and how her parents fought like hell to bring her to the United States. 

      "..And the rest you know, Enid. You had you name and your statehood since then. I'm sort of angry that her family won't even talk to us, but at least you have us hun." He father breathed a shaky sigh. He sounded so weary, like he had not wanted to tell me the truth.

      "Daddy." She rarely called him that, "Do you remember the shrine that you found me in?"

      "I've forgotten the name." he added, "But.. It had a spectacular view of the sunset."

 Enid dropped the phone.

*** *** * *               *** * * * * * * *******************    * * * 

Kagome sighed as she dipped herself a little deeper into the tub. In a few days she would have to return back through the well and hunt for the shards. She wondered for a moment about Enid. She was a strange girl, but nice. Kagome wondered why the girl was always so queasy. Could she be a miko and not know it? Should she ask Kaede-babaa about it? She stood up and wrapped a towel around her. She didn't really have time to wonder, she had tests to take tomorrow and the day afterwards. She closed the door and turned, face to face with an angry hanyou face. 

"SIT!"

**** * **   ********** *********** ************************** **************

I know I have no CLUE as to what I'm talking about shrine-wise, but just bare with me ok? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. 3steps

Once again Inuyasha is not mine. Thank Lelay for your review. Anyone who reads this, please remember to review. I could really use the feedback.

Mirror, Mirror..

Chapter 3

Inuyasha pilled himself off the floor in time to see Kagome's door shut. "What did you do that for..?!" He didn't receive an answer until a few minutes later, when the door opened. Kagome crossed her arms and looked at him. "Well, you shouldn't have startled me."

"Are you coming back or what?" Inuyasha grumbled. "We have to hurry and find the rest of the Shikon no Tama!"

"Look," Kagome said, trying to get through his brain, "I've got tests, and these are important. As soon as they're done, I'll come back, okay? Why must you continue to do this over and over again?"

Inuyasha grumbled something unintelligible. Half of him wanted to tell her why, the other half blatantly thought something up. "Fine then! I won't bother you and your stupid tests! See if I care what happens to the whole timeline and everything you know changes." And with that he huffed off back to the well. Kagome could only throw up her hands, and shut the door. She had another long night to study.

** * * * * *

Enid's eyes were blurring against the screen against what little typing she had done on her laptop. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't think of anything to really write, the next-door neighbors were getting rowdy, and it was late into the night. In disgust she shut down her laptop, and looked around. She sighed, '_It feels so lonely in here.'_ She looked out her window at the near moonless sky. It was no wonder she was so tired and uninspired. The earth was blocking the moon so it couldn't give off its wonderful aura of inspiration and power. She always loved the moon, when it was white, yellow, she had even seen it blue. Enid called it a night when finally the older woman below her neighbors called in the police. She fed her fish, got undressed and snuggled under the flannel sheets.

She had been hoping for a night of good and sweet dreams, the ones that she could touch and feel the vibrancy and power of real and living things. But she was wandering though deep shades of darkness, like a forest. She could smell the decomposing foliage underneath her bare feet. In her dream, she tripped and met with a decomposing face. Enid stood up sharply right before a white blur flashed at her side, upturning the earth nearby. It happened again, from the front the sides behind her. This was too much- it was too real! Enid crouched down and covered her face before letting out a horrified screech.

Her eyes opened into darkness, her heart beating a mile a minute as her eyes focused on the door, revealing the yellow light of early morning. She had to go to the university for her classes and then head back to the shrine. She had a feeling that today wasn't going to be her day.

She forgot to buy breakfast.

* * * * **** 

Kagome stared at the paper for five minutes, before finally writing something down on her history paper. She had totally drawn a blank from last nights studying and was now wracking her brain to remember even as time was running out. She stared at the paper for a few more minutes before the answers finally came to her on some of the questions. Scribbling franticly until the final bell rang. As she placed her papers on the teacher's desk, her two friends came up to her. Kagome smiled, "Mei, Joni. How did you guys do?

Joni rolled her eyes as they headed out of school, "I absolutely failed that one! I just know it!"

"Oh Joni, quit having a panic attack. You know you aced it. You spent a month in that cram school, something must have rubbed off." Mei retorted as Kagome giggled.

"So how did you do, Mei? Being that you kept _sleeping_ during those classes?" Joni asked knowingly, as Mei bowed down her head.

"Definitely failed." Mei replied, "I mean I went in totally knowing what I was doing and then what paper landed on my desk I drew a total blank!"

"So did I." Kagome added. "And it was really weird because it all came to me at the last five minutes!"

"Usually does with you." Mei opened her locker and pulled out a pink sweater and her outdoor shoes. "How many hours have you slept, Kagome? You look like hell if you don't mind me saying." Mei slipped on a sweater as Kagome looked into her locker mirror.

"For once I agree with Mei, Kagome." Joni sung over her pack over her black jacket. "You definitely need a mud treatment or something."

Kagome frowned as she grabbed her jacket. The look of weariness etched around her eyes as she gave herself another look in the mirror. The long hours were getting to her, and there was one more test to take before heading back to Feudal Japan, if she kept this pace up she was going to have a breakdown of some sort if she didn't get a break of one life or the other. Probably both she thought to herself.

"I am so glad that summer break's only a month away." Mei squealed in delight. "Mom said that we're going to the beach and that I can bring a few friends along, Joni, Kagome? How about you?"

Joni grinned, "Count me definitely in! I could use some fun in the sun. Kagome? You going to ask your mom if you can come along?"

Kagome grinned as her escape presented itself. A beach vacation with no Shikon to find, no school grades to worry about, and no Inuyasha to pop up and nag her about coming back. By the time she left, he wouldn't be able to track her down. "Let me talk to mom. I'm sure she'll let me."

They walked together until they came to a bus stop a couple of blocks away. Mei stayed at the bus stop, Joni went across the street to the train station and Kagome would turn right. "See you tomorrow!" Kagome shouted waving goodbye as she trotted a few steps backwards, and ran right into someone, who also fell on their rump. Kagome got her bearings and looked at Enid, who was getting up, and adjusting her bag.

"Sorry." Kagome said, dusting off her skirt and slinging her bag over her shoulder, "How are you doing? Feeling any better?"

Enid shrugged, and her stomach grumbled, "_Feh_. It comes and goes. I forgot breakfast, so that doesn't make it any better..." Kagome grinned, "Lets head off to the shrine then, Mom usually has something left out for Sota." They headed for the shine in companionable silence.

Sota was so glad he got home before Kagome could grab any of the sweets mom left behind. Grabbing a few into a napkin, he hurried out to meet his friends to play a new game.

Kagome growled, "Drat! He took all the chocolate cookies!  Enid smiled, "Hey, are these lemon ones?" Kagome nods as she heads for the fridge, bringing back two glasses with milk. "Man, I always to think better with chocolate."

Enid grinned, "Calc? Trig?" Kagome's eyes bulged, "No way! I don't think I could ever get that far. It's algebra. I have a big test, I still can't find my book on formulas, I keep getting bothered, and nothing seems to stick" Kagome sighs heavily, snagging a strawberry cookie

"Well I can try to help you. No guarantees though.

******** ** *** * * 

Inuyasha leaned haphazardly against the tree. Two more days. Two more days till Kagome gets back. As he was slowly sinking to the same routine, a pink blob bites into his bangs, "Damnit Shippo- knock it off!" Inuyasha growled, paping the blob and causing the fox fire illusion to dissipate. Shippo rubbed his head, the young kitsune pouting. "Grr you're no fun! When's Kagome coming back?"

"In a few days Shippo, you shouldn't be impatient. Lady Kagome has only been gone a day." Miroku replied from the base of the tree. 

"Heh, like I care when she's coming back anyways!" Inuyasha hopped off his tree and left the duo at the tree.  "Does he really miss her Miroku?" Shippo whispered to the monk, taking his place on the shoulder. Miroku merely nodded as they headed towards Kaede-baba's home.

Inuyasha headed for a hidden spring that was his very own. Hidden in the forest that was declared his domain while he was pinned to a tree, the spring wasn't hot, but was always clean and clear. He dived in clothed, the fire rat fur that was like armor now had patches of regular cloth, and that needed cleaning. Once they were washed, he flung them to the branches to dry and began to wash the few recent skirmishes off of his skin. Slowly the scent of other demon's blood and slime that had permeated his body, slowly vanished, until the water muted even his scent.  As he lay back to dry, his memories seemed to replay, for some reason Kagome seemed to come to the forefront of his thoughts. _How bizarre_, he thought fleetingly before Kikyo, the Shikon, and Naraku. He frowned at the blue sky, determined to think of something else, and as he tried, he nearly regretted it as he began to sadly reminisce about his childhood. And when that happened it was always of his mother.

** **** * *** * 

"You mean that's how you do it?" Kagome stared at Enid as if she were a miracle. The algebraic equation that had caused her so much trouble moment's before, was intstanly dispelled by simple steps. Her new hero smiled and nodded as, now dressed in proper attire, she was about to go help at the temple. "Yup. Just keep remembering that way and you should be able to take on those wordy math problems. Well I best b off downstairs, your grandpa is going to demonstrate wards today."

At that Kagome grimaced, remembering the fact that grandpa's wards obviously didn't work, Inuyasha proved that constantly. "Don't be too disappointed, E-ni!" 

At that, Enid leaned back into the doorway, "E-ni?" Kagome smiled and went back to studying math.

Enid sighed as she watched the poor old man try to use the ward. Poor guy, it wouldn't even stick. After several attempts he made a dignified cough, and handed it to her. "Now, lets see if you can do it. We'll go to the well…"

 Wait, wait, wait. I thought you said that I shouldn't go near there, sir." Enid looked at the shadowed mini shrine, where the Bone eater well was. A shiver ran up her spine as she walked towards it. The priest walked in and waited for her. "No need to be afraid. Now all you have to do is say the prayer and.." He went on and on about how to go about sealing and placing a ward from evil. Enid walked around the well, feeling a tremendous pull…

_I found you, still wet from birth, cold, wailing and alone inside the well you were so small, mija and with your mom's help, we took you, never to look back…._


End file.
